Tough Little Boys
by Kathryn Rabb
Summary: How can one little girl make a grown man be a baby again?


****

Tough Little Boys

By: Kathryn Rabb

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: How can one little girl make a grown man be a baby again?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the JAG characters. The song is called _'Tough Little Boys'_ by Gary Allan, I do not own this song either.

August 2003

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington, DC

Mac and I had been dating for months and sometimes we would stay up for hours just talking. I would tell her everything starting from the beginning to the present. I told her how when I found out my dad wasn't coming home I cried for days and days. I ignored everything and everyone, I locked myself into my room and stayed there. When I finally did come out I saw my mom and I realized I couldn't neglect her. I had to take care of her so from that day on I vowed to never be selfish and to never cry ever again.

I would tell Mac how as a kid I was a loner that was a bit of a nerd. This was a point that bullies would pick on and even though they were much bigger then me I'd still stand up to them. I would come home with a black eye more than once. But not once I would ever cry when someone hit me no matter how much I wanted to. 

__

I never once, backed down from a punch.

I'd take it square on the chin.

Well I found out fast a bully's just that and you got to stand up to him.

So I didn't cry when I got a black eye as bad as it hurt I just grinned.

~*~*~*~

August 2006

Rabb Home

Alexandria, Virginia

Mac and I were barely married seven months before she and I had conceived. It was a blessed accident, but there was no doubt we wanted to keep this baby. As the baby inside Mac grew, we discovered the little joys of having a baby. Like picking out a color scheme for the baby room or buying little clothes for the son or daughter we were about to have. 

I remember being in the delivery room and being utterly scared that I would fail as a father. But the first look I had at beautiful little Grace Elizabeth Rabb and I fell head over heels for her. As she grew, I knew I was in trouble because she was daddy's princess. 

It was early evening and Mac and I were playing with little Gracie. I look at her and see both myself and Mac in her determined face pulling herself up to take her first steps. She pushes herself up and wobbles for a second before falling down with a little thump. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as she tries again. I look at my wife and she's smiling at me, how can she be so calm? I don't know why but as Gracie takes her first few steps I'm scared to death and every time she fell down I'd fall with her. 

__

But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads

They turn into big babies again.

Scared me to death when took your first steps,

Well I'd fall every time you fell down.

~*~*~*~

****

September 2011

Washington Elementary School

Alexandria, Virginia

As I watch her bus pull away, I realize my little girl is growing up way too fast. It's her first day of school and already she's in first grade. When I lost sight of the bus I went inside and up to her room where I sat on her bed. I don't know how long I sat there, it must have been a long time because Mac came looking for me. As she looked at me, she gave me a tender smile and wiped my face with a tissue. I didn't even realize I was crying. "Our little girl is growing up so fast Mac," I said. 

"Kids tend to do that Harm," Mac gave me an understanding smile. 

"Well this one better not be like his sister and grow up too fast," I say as I rub Mac's giant belly. We had conceived again and Mac was already in her eighth month. She smiled at my comment and held my hand as we sat together.

__

Your first day of school, 

I cried like a fool, I followed your school bus to town.

Well I didn't cry when ol Yeller died 

at least not in front of my friends.

But when tough little boys grow up to be

Dads they turn into big babies again.

Well I'm a grown man and as strong as I am.

Well sometimes it's hard to believe,

One little girl with little blonde curls can totally terrify me.

~*~*~*~

I remember Mac once telling Harriet about how I can be fearless in the air and the courtroom but be terrified of raising Grace. They would laugh and Mac would say, "Tough little boys grow up to be dads and turn into big babies." 

~*~*~*~

If you were to ask my wife would just laugh,

she'd say I know all about men,

how tough little boys grow up to be Dads 

they turn into big babies again.

Well I know one day I'll give you away 

and I'm goin to stand there and smile.

~*~*~*~

****

May 2033

Rabb Home

Alexandria, Virginia

I walked my daughter down the aisle today. She had followed her mother's footsteps and became a Marine lawyer and... married a Naval aviator. No man would ever be good enough for my little girl but he came close. I always thought she was growing up too fast and it seemed like yesterday I was watching her go off to school. So here I am for the second time in her life I am sitting on her bed, crying. My little girl has officially grown up and became a woman. I _was_ a tough little boy who grew up to be a dad.

__

When I get home and I'm all alone,

I'll sit in your room for awhile.

Cause when tough little boys grow up to be

Dads they turn into big babies again

The End.


End file.
